turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of the Teton River
The Battle of the Teton River was one of the few true victories for the United States during the Second Mexican War. The battle took place in Montana territory, when British troops, led by Charles George Gordon invaded the territory from Canada. U.S. Colonel of Volunteers Theodore Roosevelt, commanding his own Unauthorized Regiment concentrated his patrolling forces in order to delay the invasion. Meanwhile Colonel Henry Welton awaited in Great Falls, Montana with his Seventh Infantry Regiment for reinforcements from Utah. These were the Fifth Cavalry Regiment along with a detachment of eight Gatling guns lead by Brevet General George Custer. With Custer's arrival, he and his cavalry advanced ahead leaving Colonel Welton to form up a defense position along the Teton River with his infantry and the Gatlings. General Gordon advanced south with his forces consisting of infantry in the center, screened by cavalry lancers ahead and further cavalry to either flank armed with Martini-Henry carbines. When General Custer meet up with Colonel Roosevelt, he had the First Montana guard his flanks while he lead his Fifth Cavalry in the centre. As the two armies met, Gordon had his lancers charge the center of the U.S. forces. They were decimated by the Fifth Cavalry's Springfield carbines. Custer then ordered a charge of his own against Gordon's infantry. His charge was no more successful, and his Fifth Cavalry was, in turn, devastated resulting in a retreat to the Teton River. Among the casualties was Custer's brother Tom. On reaching the Teton River, Custer was displeased to see that Welton had not only picked a defense position on the forward slope of a low, gentle rise, but had dug defensive trenches. Custer felt it was a waste of time but Welton argued that from his experiences during the War of Secession any protection was better than standing out in the open. Since the trenches were already dug, Custer gave way but this did not improve his temper when he saw the Gatlings placed in front. Custer felt that as artillery they should be place to the rear and looked to Roosevelt for support. However, Roosevelt agreed with Welton, arguing that the Gatlings were not quite artillery and should be in front. Once again, Custer yielded. The next day, General Gordon arrived and elected to soften up the U.S. position with a pair of field guns. After a half hour of shelling, he ordered his infantry to advance. The U.S. infantry and the dismounted remnants of the Fifth Cavalry fired at will but did not slow the British advance. When they were within three hundred yards, the Gatling guns opened up to devastating results. The British infantry broke and ran and were chased by Roosevelt's Unauthorized Regiment. Ironically, this victory came after a cease-fire had been declared on all fronts, embittering Custer. He was forced to order halt on Roosevelt's attack before the British surrendered. However, both Custer and Roosevelt became national heroes as the only U.S. commanders to achieve a victory during the course of the war. This overlooked the true hero, Colonel Welton, who had chosen the field of battle and had correctly placed the Gatlings. Battle of the Teton River Battle of the Teton River